1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to an LCD that may provide improved heat dissipation and reduced thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes a pair of substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. At least one of the substrate includes electrodes. In an LCD, voltages are applied to the electrodes to generate an electric field. Accordingly, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer is determined, and polarization of incident light is controlled. As a result, a desired image is displayed on the LCD.
An LCD, which is a passive light-emitting device, includes a liquid crystal panel that displays an image and a backlight assembly that provides light to the liquid crystal panel. Backlight assemblies are classified into direct-type backlight assemblies and edge-type backlight assemblies according to the position of light sources.
Recently, LCDs are increasingly required to become more compact, lighter, and have better color reproducibility. Accordingly, research is being conducted to use point light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), as light sources of a backlight assembly.
When point light sources, such as LEDs, are used as light sources of a backlight assembly, heat generated by the point light sources must be removed efficiently. In addition, the structure of each part of an LCD must be changed to make the LCD more compact and lighter.